Christmas on Crydor
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: It's the holidays on planet Crydor and Sven feels depressed. This will change very soon, when someone crashes on the barren planet. I do not own Voltron, though I wish I did.
1. Two Weeks Before Christmas

_**Christmas on Crydor**_

_**Chapter 1: Two Weeks Before Christmas**_

It was a cold night, on Planet Crydor, that was a given, it was always cold on this almost barren Planet. Sven had adapted to the weather as best as he could, for he wanted to watch his infant son, Erik, grow up and the cold was the only thing that he knew of to slow the Haggarium-based infection's progression. He was now alone, left with his thoughts and what little belongings he had with him. Among those belongings was a photo of Princess Romelle on the day their baby boy was born. It had been Janurary when this took place. To Sven it felt as if a lifetime had passed since then, but it had only been almost a year.

That day was when his life changed forever. Since then, Erik had moved with him on the frozen planet, been kidnapped, and transported to Arus, where Nanny was undoubtedly caring for him. Now a tear rolled down Sven's cheek as he held the photograph. It seemed he had lost everything, his wife, his son, his life. He wished, he only wished that someome would come visit him, if only for a while, if only. He drifted off to sleep with the dream that he would eventually see his family again. He missed them greatly.

Around midnight, a state of the art interstellar communication device beeped profusely, waking Sven after a few minutes.

"This is Sven." He said, his accent thick.

"Sven, I have an antedote for you. We're coming to get you tomorrow morning." Pidge said.

"Please, bring my son with you." Sven said.

"No Problem, Sven. I'll let Allura know." Pidge said.

A few minutes later, there was a loud crash just outside of the small house. Sven ran outside to see a small figure stumbling from the wreckage and past the assorted debris. It was dark, but he could see the sillouette by the flashlight he held in his hand. The small figure stumbled and fell to the ground, unconsious. He couldn't see her face, so he carried her to the house built by the original settelers of Crydor. he was truely amazed when he saw her face.

The woman was beginning to wake as Sven sat across the room, she screamed when she finally woke. Sven stood and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, you're safe here." Sven said.

His accent was thick, yet his voice was somehow comforting to the woman. She calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" S-Sven, is that you?" The woman stammered.

"Yes, it's me Romelle. Calm down." Sven said.

A smile spread accross Romelle's face as she threw her arms around Sven's neck, hugging him tightly. Sven wrapped his arms around Romelle's waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Where is Erik?" Romelle asked.

"He's on Arus with the Voltron Force." Sven replied.

"When will they be here?" Romelle asked.

"Tomorrow Morning. Pidge found a Haggarium antidote." Sven replied.

Romelle said," That's amazing, maybe you'll get to come home."

"I hope so, I miss being truely warm. Most of all, I miss you and Erik." Sven cried.

Romelle hugged him saying," Sven, don't cry, remember, Erik will be here tomorrow. Pidge's antidotes always work."

Sven knew she was right, he just didn't know how to react. He layed in the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife and the two drifted off to sleep.


	2. Voltron Arrives

_**Christmas on Crydor**_

_**Chapter 2: Voltron Arrives**_

It was 6AM when Romelle woke and got out of bed. She spent about an hour in the kitchen making breakfast, singing a traditional Polluxian song. Sven woke about 7AM to the sound of the Polluxian song. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Romelle's waist. Flour on her cheeks, Romelle kissed Sven lightly on the lips.

"Breakfast will be ready as soon as the Voltron Force arrives." Romelle said.

"Alright, do you hear the roaring in the distance?" Sven asked.

Romelle nodded as she heard 5 seperate lion roars in the distance. They were both excited. Sven hadn't seen Erik in maybe a month, Romelle hadn't seen the baby in almost 6 months. But for the most part, Sven hopped that Allura had convinced Nanny to stay home on Arus.

Allura was the first one to step into the small house, for she was carrying Erik. Romelle's face lit up when she saw the baby in her cousin's arms. Allura stood in front of her cousin as she shifted Erik's weight to Romelle's arms. The others stepped in moments later. Sven greeted each of them a lot better than he did last time. Pide had several small vials of a blackish-purple liquid in his inside jacket pocket.

Sven had a heavy hand on Romelle's shoulder as he smiled down at the infant in Romelle's arms. Romelle was talking to Allura while Keith and Sven talked.

"Breakfast is ready." Romelle said pulling a small blue bassinet towards the kitchen.

Everyone followed her and fixed plates. They sat down and caught up with each other. Erik began to cry, so Romelle fixed him a bottle of formula. Romelle, Sven, and the Voltron Force sat by a fire, trading stories about recent time and times passed. They told jokes and laughed, just having a good time like friends will do. Romelle finally put Erik in the bassinet to sleep. Pidge grabbed the glass vials of the blackish-purple liquid and a needle out of his jacket. Sven stood to run and almost tripped on the bassinet, causing Erik to cry. Romelle picked the baby up and rocked him back to sleep. She knew Sven was almost deathly afraid of needles, it had something to do with the time he spent on Doom. She gentily grabbed Sven's arm and made him sit down.

"Sven, please calm down. Let's see what Pidge has to say." Romelle said calmly.

"Sven, with the advanced stage of your haggarium infection, the best and quickest way is to inject the antidote into your bloodstream." Pidge explained.

The expression on Sven's face was a mix of shock and fear. Romelle grabbed his hand as Pidge injected two vials of the liquid into Sven's arm. Every time, Sven's eyes filled with tears. Keith and Hunk were trying not to laugh.

"Sven if you stop crying now, I'll let you hold Erik although he's sleeping." Romelle said.

Sven wiped the tears from his eyes, calming down as he did. Romelle gentily shifted Erik's weight to Sven's arms and kissed his forehead.

"You were very brave." Romelle whispered to Sven.

" I cried like a little girl." Sven whispered.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. You know this won't leave this room." Romelle said.

Sven lauged a little. Lance looked as if he were about to beat his head against a wall. It was obvious Lance knew something the others didn't. Romelle laughed at a joke which went unheard to the rest of the room.


End file.
